Revaprazan hydrochloride is a new generation of reversible proton pump inhibitor, and also is the world's only marketed potassium competitive acid pump inhibitor. Since the onset of effect is rapid, generally achieving maximum plasma concentration at about 1 h, revaprazan hydrochloride is used for rapid relief of symptoms caused by gastric acid. And it has clinical significance in meeting treatment demand and controlling gastrointestinal bleeding of patients. Its efficacy has a linear relationship with the oral dosage, which means that the gastric acid can be controlled at the best level by adjusting pharmaceutical dosage, thus meeting individualized treatment of different patients. It is used for treating peptic ulcer and other diseases relating to excessive secretion of gastric acid.
Revaprazan hydrochloride was marketed in 2007. Although there are several documents reporting its synthesis process, the reports about a refining method and crystalline forms of revaprazan hydrochloride have not been seen. Document (WO9742186; WO9818784; Chinese Journal of Pharmaceuticals 2008, 39 (5), 321-324; Chinese Journal of Synthetic Chemistry 2008, 16 (4), 490-492; Chinese Journal of New Drugs 2013, 22 (14), 1694-1696) reported that the melting point of revaprazan hydrochloride is 255-256° C., while WO9605177 and MERCK indexing reported that the melting point of revaprazan hydrochloride is 205-208° C. We studied its refining method and crystalline forms, and found that recrystallizing the revaprazan hydrochloride using ethanol aqueous solutions with different proportions could obtain products exhibiting different crystalline forms, and the melting point is between 210-226° C.